<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Supply shopping by xJane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717592">Supply shopping</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJane/pseuds/xJane'>xJane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SKAM (France)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A lesson in lube, Alternate Universe, Eventual Smut, First Meetings, First Time, M/M, Meet-Cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:00:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJane/pseuds/xJane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“How the fuck am I supposed to know what to pick?”, Lucas mutters under his breath.</p><p>He has been standing in the aisle for close to twenty minutes now, his face scrunched up in absolute concentration as his eyes flit over the items on display.</p><p>He wishes, not for the first time since he got here, that he didn’t owe Mika two months of rent right now, because then he would not have been so easily blackmailed into doing this. Lucas sighs. Leave it to Mika to realise he’s run out of… supplies right before he and Camille are supposed to get home from their anniversary dinner. <em>Just get to the store, kitten, pick up condoms and lube, and I’ll consider your debt paid – but bring the good lube, please, and enough condoms, it’s our anniversary after all!</em></p><p>***</p><p>Or the one where a shopping trip for supplies leads to bringing home more than what was on the shopping list! </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>281</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I only have some boring cherry-flavoured lube.</p><p>I might need to up my game.</p><p>;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How the fuck am I supposed to know what to pick?”, Lucas mutters under his breath.</p><p>He has been standing in the aisle for close to twenty minutes now, his face scrunched up in absolute concentration as his eyes flit over the items on display.</p><p>He wishes, not for the first time since he got here, that he didn’t owe Mika two months of rent right now, because then he would not have been so easily blackmailed into doing this. Lucas sighs. Leave it to Mika to realise he’s run out of… supplies right before he and Camille are supposed to get home from their anniversary dinner. <em>Just get to the store, kitten, pick up condoms and lube, and I’ll consider your debt paid – but bring the good lube, please, and enough condoms, it’s our anniversary after all!</em> </p><p>Desperate, Lucas runs his hand through his hair. He wishes – <em>also</em> not for the first time – that he was not completely inexperienced. Sure, he’s kissed some guys in his last year in high school, after finally coming out to the gang, but nothing ever got serious enough to warrant thinking about condoms and other necessities. How the fuck is he supposed to know which lube is the good stuff? Water-based, silicone-based, hybrids? Hypo-allergenic? He assumes he doesn’t have to consider the tubes marked ‘guaranteed pleasure for her’, but what about the ones promising ‘warm feeling all over’ or ‘extra tingling’? Does Mika go for ‘orgasm enhancing’ or ‘last longer’? Is he concerned about ‘all organic ingredients’? And the flavours, god, Lucas swears there are more lube flavours in this aisle than ice cream flavours in his favourite ice cream stand. Does it have to double as massage oil or not? Should he just go for the most expensive one he can find? And what size of bottle should he get? How much of this stuff do normal people need on their anniversaries? Can Mika be considered a normal person in this area (Lucas is inclined to think not, but then again, not like he would know what even is normal, right?)? And he hasn’t even <em>looked</em> at the dozens of condom options yet.</p><p>Lucas closes his eyes in defeat. He’ll have to call Mika, disturb the nice dinner he and Camille are having, and just admit he’s useless.</p><p>“Do you need some help?”, a voice suddenly sounds, way to close.</p><p>Lucas’ eyes fly open, and his head whips up. In front of him stands a tall guy, with his hair sticking out in all directions, defying gravity. </p><p>He is, for lack of any better word, <em>exquisite</em>. Delectable. Magnificent.</p><p>Lucas snaps the mental thesaurus close, and does the same with his mouth. <em>Way to go, Lallemant</em>.</p><p>“I mean, I don’t want to intrude, but you’ve been standing here for quite some time now, and I just thought maybe I could help…” The stranger’s words die off.</p><p>“Uh… Uhm… I don’t know… I mean, no!”, Lucas stutters.</p><p>“Hey, no judgement. You planning your first time or something?”</p><p>His voice does indeed not sound mocking or condescending, Lucas admits, just honestly helpful. His eyes are kind, too, a warm shade of grey.</p><p>Lucas knows he is blushing fervently.</p><p>“No!” He lowers his voice when he realises some shoppers at the other end of the aisle look at him funnily. “No, it’s just, my friend and his boyfriend have their anniversary, and he wanted me to pick up… you know what,” he finishes lamely.</p><p>The other man hums, nodding.</p><p>Lucas takes a deep breath and wishes – again, not for the first time – that he could talk about these things with confidence, without blaringly advertising his status as a virgin on his blazing cheeks.</p><p>“It’s just that I don’t really know what to get.”</p><p>Another hum.</p><p>“Maybe just take what you like to use yourself?”</p><p>Lucas almost chokes on his spit.</p><p>“Ah – uhm, I – don’t use this?” It comes out high-pitched, as a question.</p><p>“Oh, sorry, my mistake!”, the stranger quickly retorts. “So, you want my help then? Picking out some suitable stuff for gay sex?”</p><p>Lucas’ head has difficulty processing the other man’s words. Did he just nonchalantly tell Lucas he is gay? Lucas swallows audibly. </p><p>“Uhm, yes. If you want. Please.”</p><p>He is rewarded by a laugh – wide, open, bright. Lucas thinks the sound of it might possibly be able to cure cancer.</p><p>“Your friend should probably not have sent a straight guy, anyway. Bit short-sighted on his side, no? How did he expect you to know what is the good stuff?”</p><p><em> My thoughts exactly</em>, Lucas almost says out loud, before he catches up to something else.</p><p>“Uh… I’m not straight, though…” </p><p>Across from him, an eyebrow rises.</p><p>“But you said you don’t use lube.”</p><p>Lucas wonders if it is biologically possible for human beings to get any redder than he must be, right now.</p><p>“I just have never… you know… done it,” he whispers, eyes on the dirty tiles below his feet. </p><p>Typical. Nobody but him could end up in a situation like this, he ponders. Having to admit his cluelessness to the most attractive guy in all of Paris – scratch that, all of France.</p><p>A moment of silence hangs between them. Suddenly, the generic music playing through the store’s speakers sounds like nails scratching over a chalkboard. Then the stranger speaks up again.</p><p>“Oh. Sorry again. I seem to be putting my foot in quite a bit more often than usual today.”</p><p>Lucas mutters something along the lines of <em>don’t worry, really</em>, still not looking up, circling back to his original wish of not owing Mika anything, so he’d never have to end up in this store in the first place.</p><p>“It’s just that you are cute, so I didn’t really count on the fact that nobody managed to snag you up yet.”</p><p>The stranger chuckles softly.</p><p>Lucas lifts his head so fast he thinks he might have broken some speed records.</p><p>“Wh-what?”</p><p>Another chuckle.</p><p>“You heard me. Come on, let’s pick out some stuff for your friend.”</p><p>Lucas stares at the man, who has now turned to face the aisle and runs his hand – a big hand, with strong, supple fingers – over the products – and even though Lucas does distinctly <em>not</em> manage to stop imagining that hand running over something else, at least he manages to refrain from blurting his fantasy out loud. He counts it as a win.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Twenty minutes later, they find themselves at the check out.</p><p>Twenty minutes in which Lucas not only learned the name of his handsome saviour – Eliott, he mouths silently, enjoying how his lips curve around the word – but also received the most thorough schooling on lube he ever imagined possible.</p><p>In the end, they had decided on just a plain anal lube, no special flavour, no extra features – <em>If your friend wanted bells and whistles, he should have specified, Lucas</em>, Eliott had said – but of a brand Eliott had deemed really good. They had needed only a minute or so to grab some condoms – <em>How will you know what size to get?</em>, Eliott had asked, and Lucas had snorted in amusement, <em>If you’d seen his Grindr profile from before he got with Camille as often as I was forced to look at it you wouldn’t have to ask</em> – and had made their way to the check out together. Only now, as Lucas is paying for his purchases – only blushing <em>slightly</em> and withholding, with some effort, from muttering to the lady ringing it all up that he's shopping for a friend – he notices what Eliott is putting on the belt. Lucas frowns a bit at the assortment of bottles – it looked like Eliott had a wild night planned himself. Several of the lubes they had discussed find their way into Eliott’s bag, different brands, different flavours, different types. Eliott notices Lucas’ look as he is about to pay and winks at him – and Lucas’ blush is back in all fervour. God, Eliott really should come with a warning sign. Better yet, it should be illegal for him to wink at non-suspecting boys like that.</p><p>“So,” Eliott says as they walk out of the store together.</p><p>“Will you make it back in time before your friend needs his stuff?”</p><p>Lucas checks his phone.</p><p>“Yeah, just about,” he answers. “Thanks for the help, Eliott, I mean it. I’d have been lost without you.”</p><p>Lucas wishes – for the first time ever – he’d have the confidence to ask for a guy’s number. He sighs, and makes to turn around. “Bye, Eliott.”</p><p>“No problem. Uh, Lucas?”</p><p>Eliott sounds a bit hesitant. Lucas turns back around, and Eliott is glancing at the bag in his hand. <em>Right, Lallemant, as if a guy like this would be waiting for you</em>.</p><p>“Uh… Here.”</p><p>Eliott stretches the hand with the bag towards Lucas. Lucas frowns in confusion.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“This is for you,” Eliott states, bashfully, not looking Lucas in the eye.</p><p>“Huh? For me? But… why?”</p><p>Eliott looks up, and smiles at Lucas. Warmth spreads all through him, and it is as if the sun shines just a tiny little bit brighter.</p><p>“Just… for when you want to try one day. Find out what works for you.”</p><p>Lucas takes the bag, awestruck. He wants to thank Eliott. He wants to hug Eliott. He wants to kiss Eliott and demand him to marry Lucas.</p><p>“And if you need someone to try them <em>with</em>…”</p><p>Lucas’ eyes go wide, and he feels a grin appear on his face, and for once, he doesn’t give a damn about the blush on his cheeks.</p><p>“I’m available, and very, <em>very</em> willing.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So! You all were demanding a part 2... so I decided to give you a part 2 AND a part 3! Ain't I the best? 😇</p><p>Also, look, the rating has changed... But... The juicy parts will all be in part 3! Because I am mean like that. 😈</p><p>Part 3 is half written (over a thousand words of smut so far!)... so hopefully you won't have to wait too long. I'm breaking my rule here (I usually never post unfinished stuff, it messes with my head) so I deserve some love for that, surely?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mika is being outright <em>obnoxious</em> about it all. He keeps bragging about how he is the most fabulous gay guru to ever guru, how he found Lucas a guy without even trying, how everybody – and most especially Lucas – should bow to his gay powers.</p><p>And Lucas should be annoyed by it all, put off by Mika’s antics, but really – it <em>was</em> mostly his own fault, and besides, he couldn’t stop smiling this past couple of weeks, so he gave up trying to pretend.</p><p>He remembers the day after Mika and Camille’s anniversary. He had been sitting on his bed, texting Eliott, giddy as a kid in a candy store, when Mika had burst in – the man was never ever going to learn how to knock, and Lucas, in his shattered frame of mind, had forgotten to lock the door.</p><p>“Kitten!”, Mika had exclaimed, looking for all means and purposes as somebody who spent their anniversary doing exactly as planned. “Thanks for going to the store for me. You saved my life. Or, well, not my life, as such, but you did give my dick one of the best experiences of my life, I should say.”</p><p>Lucas had rolled his eyes, pretending to be exasperated.</p><p>“Don’t ever speak such blasphemy again, Mika. I don’t want to be named in one sentence with your dick's experiences. And no need to tell me about it, either, I heard you scream. It’s a good thing Camille is already deaf, because otherwise you would certainly damage his hearing with those ungodly noises you keep making.”</p><p>Mika had laughed, unfazed, and sat down on the bed, ruffling Lucas’ hair.</p><p>“No need to be so jealous, kitten. But seriously, now. Thanks for getting me that stuff. That was some good lube you got there. I was worried you were going to bring something weird, you know.”</p><p>“Yeah, I <em>do</em> associate you with weird, Mika, that’s true. But I’m happy you liked it. Hope Camille is satisfied too.”</p><p>He had snorted at his own pun, and Mika had looked up to the ceiling in faux fury.</p><p>“Do not doubt my sexual prowess, kitten. How did you manage to pick it, though? I never tried the brand before, but I’m sold on it now.”</p><p>Lucas had blushed, thinking back on Eliott’s word. <em>Lots of people think lube is lube, Lucas, but there are definitely good and bad lubes. Some are too sticky or too dry or they just keep feeling cold no matter what you do or they smell like some sort of nauseating chemical, and some just feel good and smell good and… well, get things nice and wet, I suppose.</em> His lips had looked<em> nice and wet</em> as he spoke and Lucas might have had to mentally list all the chemical elements to avoid getting things… well, <em>nice and hard</em>.</p><p>“Ah. Uh, well, I – I had help.”</p><p>Mika’s ears had almost visibly perked.</p><p>“You had help? Help picking out lube? Oh, this sounds interesting, kitten. Tell me more.”</p><p>And Lucas had debated playing it down, he really had, but at that moment his phone had pinged, and a message from Eliott had appeared, and like some sort of puppet, Lucas had not been able to control his actions any longer. His eyes had lit up, and his face had split in a grin, and his cheeks had bloomed pink, and Mika had known enough.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>But as much of a brat as Mika has been over the past weeks of Lucas and Eliott dating, today Lucas has nothing but grateful feelings towards his roommate. Since Camille is busy all weekend with work, and Mika hates being by himself more than anything, he has managed to convince Lisa to come on a trip with him. And they are staying away overnight.</p><p>So Lucas invited Eliott.</p><p>And he mentioned that they were going to have the flat to themselves.</p><p>And he has been looking through the contents of Eliott’s shopping bag, the one he gifted Lucas with. <em>Often</em>.</p><p>So far, they have been taking things slow. They have kissed, and cuddled, and made out. Occasionally, hands have strayed under shirts. There have been instances of hard-ons pressing against thighs and stomachs. But that’s as far as things have gone.</p><p>Lucas is ready. Fuck, Lucas is more than ready. Lucas has been ready for weeks, and today, Lucas is bursting at the seams with excitement, and anticipation, and nerves.</p><p>He hopes Eliott wants this too.</p><p>They haven’t discussed it… but he knows Eliott is into him, if their heated making out sessions are an indication, at least. And besides, Eliott had volunteered to try things out with him, right?</p><p>Okay. No need to stress out over this. It’s just sex. Millions of people have sex every day of the week.</p><p>But then again, they don’t have sex with Eliott. Sweet, beautiful, and burning hot Eliott. Who has way more experience than Lucas. Who knows his lube.</p><p>Lucas may know his lube too, theoretically. After tonight he should know it practically too. He has gone so far as to open some of the bottles, spread some of their contents on his fingers, rub the stuff in his hands. He had thought he should experiment some more, feel around, get acquainted with how this stuff works, so he wouldn’t be completely ignorant when Eliott and he get around to this – but he had chickened out. Or maybe not so much chickened out, but more like… he wanted Eliott to teach him. And Eliott already knew he was as green as they come, anyway.</p><p>He wonders which one Eliott will use. He wonders whether he will be good for Eliott. He doesn’t wonder whether Eliott will be good for him – that, he already knows.</p><p><em>Calm down, Lallemant</em>, he tells himself sternly. He taps his fingers against his thigh. He is wearing tight jeans. Maybe he should go change. Put something looser on. These jeans are not going to be very forgiving when things start heating up.</p><p>He tries to focus on his breathing. <em>In, out. In, out. </em>But that only makes him think of other things that move in and out.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>He checks his phone.</p><p>Six thirty.</p><p>Eliott said he’d come around seven.</p><p><em>Arrive</em> around seven. Not come. <em>Fuck.</em> Lucas needs some distraction, badly. He is driving himself crazy with his own innuendo. Everything is reminding him of his plans for tonight.</p><p>He hasn’t actually seen Eliott since last weekend. They both were busy with school and jobs and anyway, Lucas had figured it wouldn’t be bad to spend some time apart after the whirlwind weeks they’ve had.</p><p>They’ve been on a bunch of dates. That first night, even. After Eliott’s… declaration, Lucas had found a well of courage inside him he’d never even fathomed existed, and had asked for Eliott’s phone. He’d punched in his number and hadn’t even texted himself from Eliott’s phone, just handed it back to him and sauntered off.</p><p>He still blushes when he remembers how he had named his contact, but “Lucas🍆💦” must have done the trick, because he had received a message from Eliott before he even made it a block. And so, after he had dropped off Mika’s stuff at the flatshare, he’d gone back out and met Eliott for coffee. They had kissed before their drinks had been ready.</p><p>They had basically been kissing ever since. Lunch dates, movie dates, exploring hidden parts of the city dates, even a date visiting the Eiffel Tower pretending to be American tourists on a romantic trip. And many, <em>many</em> dates where they hadn’t even made it off of Eliott’s couch. When they didn’t kiss, they held hands and talked easily. They laughed even more freely than they talked.</p><p>Eliott definitely knew how to kiss. His tongue would lick into Lucas’ mouth as their lips slotted together like they were made for this and Lucas swore he might have forgotten his own name at one point. And if Eliott’s lips on his own were enough to stop the earth from turning, Eliott’s lips on his jaw, his neck, his collarbone could stop time, reverse gravity, and make the sun come up in the north, all at once.</p><p>Last weekend, Eliott had licked over Lucas’ blushing cheeks, all the way down until his progress was stopped by the neckline of Lucas’ shirt, and he had mumbled <em>How far does this blush go, Lucas? I wanna keep licking until I find out</em> and Lucas had helplessly ground his leg between Eliott’s, trying to find relief from the rush of blood towards his dick.</p><p>God. Lucas feels his tell-tale blush spread, feels how his dick is perking up already at the memory. He glances at the clock. Six fifty-four. Eliott will come any minute now. <em>Arrive</em> any minute now. Lucas sighs and starts chanting the chemical elements.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So yeah. This happened. You all only have yourself to blame, you know, I was perfectly happy with how I ended things in chapter 1. 😂</p><p>That's a wrap for this one, I have some Fake Relationship stuff to write now!</p><p>&lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eliott suggests the couch with an abortive move of his head, his mouth never leaving Lucas’. Lucas shakes his head and pushes Eliott further down the hallway, through the open door of his room, all the way to the bed, until Eliott’s knees hit the mattress and he topples down, still not letting go of Lucas.</p><p>Lucas falls down on top of Eliott, hard. Eliott gasps and rolls them over. He hovers over Lucas, his eyes focused on the pink adorning his cheeks.</p><p>“Lucas. I still want to find out where that blush leads to.”</p><p>Eliott’s voice is gravelly, deep, and it does things to Lucas’ insides.</p><p>“Go ahead,” he rasps out breathlessly.</p><p>Eliott’s eyes find Lucas’. His lips are slightly parted, swollen from kissing, shiny and soft.</p><p>“Lucas?”</p><p>Lucas nods, his cheeks flaming even redder. Eliott’s hands travel over Lucas’ sides to the hem of his shirt, grabbing, tugging.</p><p>“You sure?”</p><p>Lucas laughs.</p><p>“I am sure, Eliott. So fucking sure.”</p><p>“Sit up.”</p><p>Lucas complies, and before he is fully aware of it, Eliott has pulled his shirt over his head and pushed Lucas back down. With a curse, he bends towards Lucas and starts licking. Lucas doesn’t think he blushes all the way to his nipples, but Eliott licks over them, and well, maybe it doesn’t matter either way. Lucas’ eyelids grow heavy, and he fights to keep them from falling close, wanting to watch Eliott’s tongue on his bare skin. His hands tangle in Eliott’s messy hair. He is vaguely aware of somebody repeating Eliott’s name over and over, and he thinks it must be him, but his voice sounds so strange, so high.</p><p>Eliott lavishes Lucas’ torso with open-mouthed kisses.</p><p>“You are so beautiful,” he murmurs against Lucas’ skin. </p><p>He trails his lips back up, slowly, until he is kissing Lucas again, and Lucas has to tell himself to kiss back. His hands move restlessly over Eliott’s back, until Eliott gets the message and stops kissing Lucas for half a second, just long enough to rip off his shirt. </p><p>Lucas thinks he might melt. His fingers burn wherever they are roaming over Eliott’s body, his smooth skin.</p><p>After a while, though, it seems like their frantic explorations calm down somewhat. Eliott’s hands lie still on Lucas’ hips, and Eliott is pressing soft kisses on Lucas’ jaws, his chest. His breathing is still shallow, but his face is relaxed as he looks down on Lucas.</p><p>Lucas is confused. </p><p>“Eliott? Don’t you want me?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Eliott’s stops his caressing kisses and looks Lucas dead in the eye.</p><p>“What? Of course, I want you.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>Lucas feels a bit embarrassed.</p><p>“Then why did you stop? I mean…”</p><p>Eliott huffs out a laugh.</p><p>“Lucas… I thought we were taking things slow, one step at a time…”</p><p>Lucas is silent. He worries he might have misinterpreted things, pushed Eliott.</p><p>“Lucas?”</p><p>He whimpers, self-conscious.</p><p>“Lucas? Are you saying you want more?”</p><p>Lucas hides his face in the crook of Eliott’s neck, nodding frantically.</p><p>“Lucas… I am going to need your words, baby. What do you want?”</p><p>Lucas presses his face even tighter to Eliott’s skin, but Eliott puts his hands on Lucas’ cheeks and lifts it.</p><p>“Look at me, Lucas, please. Tell me what you want.”</p><p>“I want…”</p><p>Eliott presses a chaste kiss to Lucas’ lips.</p><p>“Look at me, baby.”</p><p>Lucas finally lifts his eyes. Eliott’s pupils are blown, and his eyes shine brighter than the moon.</p><p>“I want to have sex with you.”</p><p>Eliott closes his eyes, and the smile that appears on his face takes Lucas’ breath away.</p><p> </p><p>~ </p><p> </p><p>Lucas is naked. He doesn’t remember how that happened, but it doesn’t matter, because Eliott is right now pressing kisses to the inside of his tights, splayed wide open to give him better access.</p><p>Lucas’ dick is harder than ever, red against his stomach, dripping precum.</p><p>Out of his mouth tumbles a litany of swear words, all garbled together, the only real recognisable words <em>Eliott </em>and <em>please, please </em>.</p><p>His eyes are closed. He tries to open them, but he has no energy left, every nerve in his body is concentrated on Eliott’s lips, his tongue. Vaguely he thinks maybe it’s for the best, as the sight of Eliott between his legs will make him come before things get serious.</p><p>His fists are balled up in the sheets. </p><p>Every muscle in his body is tensed, and yet he feels so fucking relaxed.</p><p>Then everything changes, as Eliott’s fingers start gliding over Lucas’ length. He arches his back, and moans loudly, momentarily changing from begging to cursing. Holy. Fuck. Just a touch from Eliott’s long, strong fingers and Lucas is <em>this </em>fucking close.</p><p>“Eliott… fuck… Fuck, you have to… Shit.”</p><p>God.</p><p>“Lucas. Tell me.”</p><p>“Eliott… I’m so fucking close.”</p><p>Eliott stops stroking, stops kissing his thighs, but doesn’t move. His lips are still on Lucas’ skin, his fingers still sit where they were a moment ago. Lucas breathes hard.</p><p>“What do you want, baby?”</p><p>Eliott’s voice is so tender, so caring. Lucas cannot get an answer out, he just lies there, panting.</p><p>“Lucas.”</p><p>He knows he needs to say something, but he has no idea what, he cannot focus, all he feels is those fingers, Eliott’s breath on his skin.</p><p>“Lucas. Whatever you want. Just tell me.”</p><p>“Eliott… so close.”</p><p>Eliott slowly, so fucking slowly, removes his fingers from Lucas’ dick, and carefully lifts his head from his position between Lucas’ legs. He lies down on his side, next to Lucas, and gingerly turns Lucas’ head so they are facing each other.</p><p>“Lucas. I want to make you feel good. I want you to come. Tell me how you want it.”</p><p>Lucas feels so small, but there is nothing but care in Eliott’s eyes.</p><p>“I want you to fuck me…”</p><p>Eliott smiles and pecks Lucas on the lips.</p><p>“I know, baby. We will get there, I promise. Now, though. Me making you feel good? Okay? Can I get you off? With my hand? Or… my mouth?”</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>Lucas almost comes at the mere suggestion.</p><p>“I won’t last.”</p><p>“That’s okay.”</p><p>Eliott smiles again, and kisses Lucas, a bit deeper and dirtier, but still briefly, somehow sensing Lucas will not be able to handle much more right now.</p><p>Then he moves down again, this time not lingering on the way.</p><p>Almost as soon as he puts his mouth around Lucas’ head, Lucas loses it.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>Lucas thinks he might actually have left the earth for a minute. He came harder than ever, and he is still not completely sure he hasn’t died and gone to heaven.</p><p>Eliott lies next to him again, stroking Lucas’ hair, his other arm over Lucas’ waist.</p><p>“Don’t be. That was hot.”</p><p>Lucas looks at him, at those eyes full of care and wonder, at those lips curved up in a smile.</p><p>“Can I kiss you?”</p><p>Lucas lightly smacks him on the chest.</p><p>“We have kissed a million times, idiot. Why are you suddenly asking?”</p><p>Eliott grins.</p><p>“Have you ever tasted yourself?”, he whispers conspiratorially.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>Lucas’ blush is back in an instant. He stares at Eliott, his lips parted. Eliott winks. Fuck, Eliott’s winking could make Lucas come again.</p><p>“Kiss me,” he declares hotly.</p><p>Eliott obeys, and Lucas tastes the salty flavour on his lips, his tongue. It is hotter than anything he ever imagined. Lucas feels his dick stirring again, even after the orgasm he just had. Eliott laughs in Lucas’ mouth, pulls him closer. Their legs tangle together, and the roughness of Eliott’s jeans feels incredible against Lucas naked thighs. Lucas breaks their kiss and licks his lips. Eliott’s eyes follow the movement avidly, and Lucas does it again. Eliott pulls Lucas’ hair.</p><p>“Tease.”</p><p>“So,” Lucas replies, not a hint of teasing in his voice.</p><p>“I happen to have some lube that needs to be tested.”</p><p>Eliott’s breath hitches.</p><p>“Fuck. You’ll be the death of me, Lucas.”</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Lucas has managed to get Eliott out of his pants and out of his boxers, and he is currently staring at his hard dick from close by. Eliott is sitting propped up against the headboard, his legs open to give Lucas space, and he is watching Lucas intently, with a hint of a smile of his face, just a trace of amusement in his eyes.</p><p>“Fuck,” Lucas swears softly.</p><p>Eliott laughs, but it doesn’t distract Lucas. He reaches out with a trembling hand. His fingers touch Eliott carefully, as if unsure what to do.</p><p>Eliott sucks his breath in sharply, and Lucas suddenly feels empowered, emboldened. He grabs Eliott in his fist, experimentally moves up and down, watching Eliott’s face. He sees Eliott’s eyes fall close, he hears the moan escaping his mouth, and he is in awe. He did this. <em>Lucas </em>did this. Lucas is making Eliott feel good. Fuck. His dick is hard again, but Lucas ignores it as he licks his palm, his fingers, and grabs Eliott again, gripping tighter, pumping faster.</p><p>Then he decides he wants to taste. Without warning he moves and licks the head of Eliott’s dick. Eliott swears at that, but Lucas ignores him. It doesn’t taste as he expected. It tastes like Eliott, like sunshine, it tastes like the sound of kittens purring, it tastes like the smell of hot chocolate. He closes his mouth around Eliott, moves up and down slightly, just at the head, still pumping with his fist.</p><p>He doesn’t know how long he keeps doing it, lost in the feeling. At some point, his other hand starts stroking his own dick, anxious for some relief. </p><p>Then Eliott pulls at his hair, urging Lucas to pull off.</p><p>Lucas sits on his knees between Eliott’s legs, his hands on Eliott’s waist.</p><p>“Did I do something wrong?”</p><p>“Fuck no. That was so fucking good, Lucas. But if you still want to test that lube…”</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Lucas lies prone on his bed. Eliott is scaling his spine with his tongue while his hands are kneading Lucas’ ass. Next to him lies a bottle out of Lucas’ collection. Lucas picked it, a plain one, one he has tried on his fingers during the last week. He tries to focus on Eliott’s mouth, Eliott’s hands, but really every nerve in his body is tensed, waiting for the sound of the bottle cap.</p><p>Then Eliott starts mumbling into his skin, with his mouth on the small of his back.</p><p>“You are so beautiful. So hot. You taste so good, Lucas, fuck, I want to lick every inch of your skin. I wanna make you fall apart, Lucas, I wanna make you scream my name. Lucas. So, so hot.”</p><p>And because Lucas almost drowns in Eliott’s words, in Eliott’s <em>voice, </em>he misses it completely.</p><p>And that’s why it still comes as a surprise, after all the waiting, when Eliott suddenly presses a wet finger against his hole. He swears and goes rigid for a second, before relaxing into the touch. Eliott keeps kissing him, keeps murmuring.</p><p>“So good, Lucas. You’re doing so good. So beautiful.”</p><p>He caresses with his finger around Lucas’ hole, doesn’t press, just moves in soft strokes, until Lucas starts moving his hips to get closer to the sensation.</p><p>Eliott is babbling now, just a string of words, a combination of <em>Lucas </em>and <em>fuck</em> and <em>so good</em>. Lucas is panting, not knowing whether to beg for more or ask Eliott to stop because it is all so much.</p><p>Then Eliott presses a finger in, slowly, carefully, and Lucas doesn’t have the mind to do anything anymore, he just feels.</p><p>He breathes in and out, in and out, as Eliott pushes deeper, moves his finger against Lucas’ walls. </p><p>“More.”</p><p>It is a whimper, barely a word, but Eliott seems to understand. More lube is spread onto Lucas’ hole, and a second finger finds the entrance. Eliott is even slower this time, and Lucas had expected awkwardness, unease, discomfort, but there is none, there is just… raw nerves and a buzzing in his blood, a hum of anticipation racing through his body.</p><p>Then Eliott flexes his fingers inside Lucas, and Lucas moans. </p><p>“Again.”</p><p>He doesn’t know if he said it out loud, but Eliott keeps making slow, deliberate movements, making Lucas buck up against Eliott’s hand.</p><p>Another finger. Eliott grazes his prostate, moving his fingers, opening Lucas up. </p><p>Lucas feels ecstatic.</p><p>“Eliott… I’m ready.”</p><p>Eliott breathes hard, buries his head against Lucas’ thigh.</p><p>“Okay. Okay. Lucas.”</p><p>He feels Eliott’s hand search on the mattress for a condom, hears him open the foil package, then applying more lube to his sheathed dick. All of a sudden, Lucas want to see. He turns over.</p><p>“Lucas?”</p><p>He closes his eyes, feels all his inexperience flood through him.</p><p>“Can we… can we do it like this? I want to see you…”</p><p>Eliott bends over, kisses him on the lips.</p><p>“Tell me if it doesn’t feel good, if it’s at all uncomfortable…”</p><p>Lucas nods, tries to smile, but everything inside him is focused on Eliott, on being filled up by Eliott.</p><p>“It’s you. It will feel good.”</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Eliott pushes in, deeper and deeper, until Lucas thinks he might burst. It feels… full. It doesn’t hurt, but it feels strange. Tight. Slightly distressing. Then Eliott is as deep as he can get, and he stays there, unmoving, his hands gripping Lucas’ hips hard. Lucas feels the bruises forming, but he doesn’t care. The sensation takes his mind off the all-encompassing feeling of Eliott inside him.</p><p>Eliott’s body is trembling with the effort of holding back, of not moving, of giving Lucas time to adapt, of not hurting Lucas, of not overwhelming Lucas. Lucas suddenly can’t take it anymore. He wants Eliott, all of Eliott, he wants Eliott to feel good, and he pushes his hips up, just marginally, but it seems to break the dam, because all of the distress is suddenly gone and the slide of Eliott’s dick inside him makes him see sparks.</p><p>“Move, please…”</p><p>“Lucas… Fuck.”</p><p>Eliott’s breath is shallow, uneven.</p><p>“I’m going to come within thirty seconds, Lucas. Fuck, you are so fucking tight. You feel so good.”</p><p>“I don’t care. Please, move, Eliott.”</p><p>Eliott gives in, and starts moving. His rhythm is slow but steady, with long strokes. Lucas wonders why nobody ever told him how fucking good this feels.</p><p>It lasts longer than thirty seconds, but maybe not by much. In the end, though, it is Lucas who comes first, as Eliott takes him into his hands, freshly lubed up, and starts moving in the same rhythm as his thrusts inside Lucas. Lucas’ orgasm pulsates through him and he screams Eliott's name. It is enough to push Eliott over the edge too.</p><p>It takes much longer than thirty seconds, however, to come down from their high.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Finally, Eliott is the first to come to his senses. He takes care of the condom, and grabs a towel to clean Lucas' stomach, and then, tenderly, between his legs. Lucas winces.</p><p>“Sore.”</p><p>“I’m so sorry, baby,” Eliott chokes out.</p><p>“Don’t be. It was hot,” Lucas giggles, repeating Eliott’s earlier words back to him.</p><p>Eliott smiles.</p><p>“Everything you expected?”</p><p>Lucas lays his head on Eliott’s chest and pulls Eliott’s arm around him. He feels safe, sated.</p><p>“More.”</p><p>Eliott kisses the top of Lucas’ head, strokes his hand through Lucas’ hair.</p><p>“I fantasized about this a thousand times, you know.”</p><p>“Was it good for you?”</p><p>“Better than good.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>Eliott laughs.</p><p>“Yes. Earth-shattering.”</p><p>Lucas giggles.</p><p>“So we can do it again, then?”</p><p>Eliott hums.</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>Lucas yawns and closes his eyes as he feels Eliott’s arms tighten around him. He feels himself drifting off.</p><p>“’Cause I have all this lube just coincidentally laying around, you see…”</p><p>He doesn’t feel Eliott’s kiss anymore, but he dreams about it nevertheless.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please feel free to point out any mistakes!</p><p>Also, if you want to leave me a comment, you might make the sun shines a tiny little bit brighter in this corner of the world.</p><p>&lt;3</p><p>PS Let's play a little game of "What should xJane write next?", okay?</p><p>I thought it would be fun to play around with some long-cherished, time-honoured romantic tropes for some short stories while I keep working on some longer ones.</p><p>First on my list: The Fake Relationship!</p><p>But I can't decide which way to go...</p><p>a) We have been friends forever and now we are going to pretend to date!<br/>b) We have been friends forever but we also both have been secretly in love with one another forever and now we are going to pretend to date!<br/>c) We just met and now we are going to pretend to date!</p><p>Any preferences? Let me know!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>